A motor vehicle has a first drive motor, which is embodied as an electric machine, and a second drive motor, which is embodied as an internal combustion engine. The motor vehicle can be driven in a hybrid manner, i.e. in any desired combination of the first and/or second drive motor. For this purpose, a clutch device is provided between the drive motors and a transmission of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2009 059 944 A1 relates to a clutch device for a motor vehicle that can be driven in a hybrid manner.